Tomorrow
by CSI-Magenta
Summary: HC A moment in H's office and a moment in H's mind... sort of LOL. UPDATES!
1. Default Chapter

Title:Tomorrow  
  
Author: CSIMagenta  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Summary: A moment in H's office...  
  
Pairing: H/C

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami did you think i did? really?

A/N: First H/C, first CSI:Miami fic actually so please be gentle. :)  
  
-Tomorrow-  
  
As she easily walked, her confident stride and striking smile hit him and the inane sense of wounder she emanated caused his breath to catch in his throat.  
  
His words lost in the blonde mane that filled his vision and the beauty that for a second stole his heart.  
  
Every time she walked by him, spoke to him, glanced his way, that happened;   
  
she stole his heart all over again.  
  
She had been doing that since he met her.  
  
Since he met her and she had smiled at him,   
  
God, her smile.  
  
That was all it took, one memory and he had no idea who he was or what he was doing, everything was her smile.  
  
"Hello Handsome." She had a resolve and almost shy aura when she spoke to him here, in front of everyone else, in front of the world.  
  
She was still talking, he knew he had to listen but just this once, he told himself, just this once he would let himself only see her lips moving in a tempting dance, only see her angle like face only see her- NO this was work. He had to focus.  
  
"Okay well here are the results for the 'Walker' case." She drawled out in her attractive southern song that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
She handed him the file, he wished he could touch her hand… hold her hand… hold her.  
  
He had known the first time the sun had shone on her face that he would never loose her, never let her from his life, and now he had let it slip.   
  
Slip into a half relationship.  
  
He wanted her more than anything but because she wasn't going anywhere his fear overwhelmed his want to act.  
  
Or it had.  
  
Now he saw the sadness in her eyes, she was trying so hard to hide it but he knew she was torn up inside.   
  
He wanted to hug her; make it go away…   
  
somehow suppress his immense joy at the whole situation of Hagan leaving long enough to comfort her.  
  
He felt for her and he wanted so much to help, but after all this time, things said and years passed he didn't know how to anymore.  
  
"Thanks Call, great work as always." She nodded; she loved his encouragement, his approval, his voice.  
  
She turned to leave, out of his office, he watched her mesmerised as yet again he was letting her walk away, and with out saying what needed to be said. He wanted to call out, let her name roll comfortably over his tongue; convey what she meant to him.  
  
She was gone.  
  
There's always tomorrow, he thought to himself as he did every night, and sat back at his desk, alone, with his files and papers and a whole night ahead of him for memories…

End Fantasy

More to come...


	2. Eyes

Title: Tomorrow chap two - Eyes  
  
Author: CSIMagenta  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Summary: A moment in C's mind.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Steph  
  
Eyes  
  
As Calleigh walked out of his office she wanted to stop,   
  
turn around, do anything to stay, find some excuse to be with him… she so wanted to be with him…  
  
But as always she left. Walked out his door, pausing just for a second, enough time for a thousand thoughts to run through her mind, but just a second.  
  
The second the reluctance to leave his presence escaped, she stopped…   
  
She hated leaving.  
  
She never wanted to leave his office, his presence… him.  
  
But he had made it perfectly clear that wasn't what he wanted.   
  
She wasn't what he wanted.  
  
He had made it known to her in so many ways.  
  
She walked out quickening her pace.  
  
They say love is blind.   
  
They were right.  
  
He had stopped touching her, stopped leaning just that bit to close, he had stopped looking at her for just that second too long.  
  
He had stopped, and it broke her heart.  
  
Slowly she was beginning to think it had never been there   
  
She had felt so strongly towards him, that maybe it had never been anything more than an indulgence her subconscious had allowed her in the form of a waking dream.  
  
No, she told herself, there had been something there, they had something and she knew it.  
  
But she didn't know what she had done to make it all go away.  
  
No matter how many times he hurt her she loved him.  
  
Without resolve and without condition.  
  
Even though he didn't love her back.  
  
She loved him.  
  
He probably never meant to hurt her!   
  
She had no right to be hurt.  
  
But she was.  
  
Still more than any man she had ever met he made her smile.  
  
Every time she spoke to him no matter what was going through her mind, what was pulling her to bits he made it go away and she smiled.  
  
Every time she thought she was going to drown, his eyes saved her.  
  
His eyes.  
  
If she was close enough to see those beautiful eyes she was close enough to loose herself in them.  
  
Those piercing beautiful eyes that bore into her soul were forever with her, in her heart, with their warmth, passion, intelligence and … god she would give anything to see lust… even love.  
  
She used to take him for granted, she thought he would always be there for her, that he would catch her when she fell.   
  
But now she was falling, she had finally decided to move on what she had felt for so long and he wasn't there, he wasn't there to catch her and she was scared he would never hold her, catch her, save her again.  
  
In all her scenarios they would just slip into the love and bliss she had fantasized about every night for so long.  
  
But that wasn't what was happening.  
  
She needed him and he wasn't there.  
  
Wasn't going to be there.  
  
She had no right to be angry or even sad, but she did, she wanted him to feel like she did.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
He was every thing she wanted and everything she needed.   
  
She couldn't live like this.  
  
She had to move on. 


	3. Sorry

Title: Tomorrow chap three - Sorry  
  
Author: CSIMagenta  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Summary: H's memory.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Steph  
  
-Sorry-  
  
Sitting in his office Horatio remembered the rain.   
  
He remembered the way her hair had fallen lovingly around her face, caressing it like a wild sea against its placid shore.  
  
"May I come in?" did he stutter? He wasn't sure.   
  
Soaking wet he stood there, head toe, but she didn't mind. He knew she wouldn't mind.  
  
"Horatio? Of course." she smiled slightly as she stepped aside and motioned him in.  
  
He loved it when she smiled.  
  
He loved it when she said his name.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she glanced at the clock; it was too late to be visiting. He knew that.  
  
"Why are you here?" she wasn't angry, he knew she wouldn't be, but it was a good question. Why was he here?  
  
"I was worried." she raised her perfectly sculptured eyebrow.  
  
It was true; he was worried, about a lot of things, all of them concerning her… her and his future, her in his future.  
  
"About what?" she asked, her smile becoming an equally attractive smirk.  
  
He would never see her smile to much; he would die to be without that smile.  
  
"You." What else could he say? Every thing was her.   
  
The next second, the next day, the rest of his life he worried about it all.  
  
If he couldn't have her in it.  
  
"Cal?" the voice came from down the hall, "Who is it?"  
  
"No one," she answered to a face she couldn't see. "Sweety," that stung, "go back to sleep."  
  
She returned her gaze to Horatio still smiling but seeming self conscious now.  
  
Horatio could see something in her eyes now, he couldn't quite read her, never could but could it be guilt? No. Regret? Maybe. Sadness even?   
  
What ever it was she hid it well behind that smile.  
  
Her smile.  
  
A smile he realized now he couldn't have.  
  
He had to leave, to go, just get away, he had to.  
  
"I'm sorry Calleigh, I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry." He turned quickly and paused as he reached the hall outside her apartment door. "See you at work."   
  
He tried to smile at her; a smile he knew wouldn't reach his eyes.  
  
He wondered if it ever would.  
  
Calleigh closed the door and wisped to the man she loved. Whispered to the man who was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Horatio closed the file on his desk, content that enough work had been done in one night, and of the opinion he needed sleep.  
  
In his dreams he still had her.  
  
Always would.  
  
And Horatio went home, alone, to dream of the woman he loved.  
  
Always would. 


	4. How Long

Title: Tomorrow chap three - How long  
  
Author: CSIMagenta  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Summary: A moment in C's mind.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Steph  
  
How long?  
  
Calleigh had watched his car pull away,   
  
She had expected the sorrowful expression staring back at her from the window to flow away with the seemingly endless droplets.   
  
She sighed heavily as she moved away from the window, the blur of water not leaving as her warm tears took the place of streaming rain.  
  
She tried to shake back the tears, but she couldn't.  
  
That night she cried.  
  
That night she slept.  
  
Not well.  
  
And not with the man she loved.  
  
She slept alone, a man in her bed she wished would go away, never to   
  
be thought of again.  
  
She slept that night.  
  
On the couch.  
  
She wondered if sorry would ever be enough?  
  
She was sorry.  
  
Work had always been an escape from her life, but now work was her life, and her escape didn't come with the bullets and bonds of ballistics.  
  
How long before he trusts me again?  
  
Before he trusts me with his smile?  
  
With his laugh and his eyes and... Will he ever trust me with his heart?  
  
How long before he touches my hand? My hair?  
  
How long before he comes back to me? Holds my looks?  
  
How long before I tell him I'm sorry?  
  
Sorry it wasn't him? … Isn't him.  
  
Calleigh's head fell into her hands as she blinked back the tears that threatened her resolve and pushed against her eyes as her headache grew.  
  
"Hey." Speed said as he entered the break room, making a bee line for the coffee.  
  
"Hey too you to." She smiled perkily at him, "How's it going?" she didn't want to talk to him.  
  
She didn't want to smile, she wanted to run and scream and shout and yell and … she wanted Horatio.   
  
But no, that's wasn't how things worked.  
  
She had known it wouldn't last with Hagen; she hadn't really wanted it to. It still hurt.  
  
Maybe it even hurt more that she had run to him instead of-  
  
She looked down at her beeper, the small sound jolting her from her thoughts.  
  
"It's Horatio. Sorry." He shrugged as she got up.  
  
She walked down the corridors; they felt smaller now, now she had to see him.  
  
She still loved him.  
  
God she loved him so much, but it hurt knowing he didn't love her back.  
  
She stopped at his door.  
  
How long till it stopped hurting. 


	5. Restraint

Author: CSI-magenta  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Restraint.  
  
"Are you coming?"   
  
"Sorry?" she looked up from the papers in her hands slightly confused.  
  
"Drinks Call. We're going for drinks?" Eric laughed.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" She looked down again at the papers. "I completely forgot!"   
  
Looking up apologetically she continued. "I really can't."  
  
He focused on the papers, trying to read upside down.   
  
"Sure you can, there's no rush for them." She didn't respond. "Wouldn't be a birthday with out you."  
  
She read the last line again, pursing her lips.  
  
"It's not a birthday. You can only use that excuse once a year."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Calleigh sighed, she didn't want to hurt his feelings and true to self? She did want to go.   
  
"Okay, you twisted my arm."  
  
"Great. You need a lift? We're just headed down to Azure"  
  
"No I'm fine," she smiled, "cars co-operating today."  
  
"Okay well I'm headed off now; I think the others are already there." He said in question raising his brow.  
  
"I'll just finish off this." He didn't believe her.  
  
"Okay just don't take all night. See ya Cal."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Calleigh was late.  
  
As usual she had completely lost track of time and as she entered the restraint bar, she felt very self conscious, not knowing if they were even going to be there.  
  
That said, she liked this place, always had.   
  
She liked the music, she liked the casual atmosphere, she even liked the food on the occasions she had come here for something more substantial than a liquid lunch.   
  
But tonight as her eyes scanned a room full of nameless faces she found what she was looking for and she thought that maybe she loved this place.  
  
Her eyes locked on Horatio Caine's baby blues, and the sparks that had recently begun to build again flew like old times...   
  
Horatio sat alone at one of the tables near the side of the room, nursing a drink of some description...  
  
He held her gaze intently and smiled as she crossed the crowded room.  
  
Calleigh walked directly towards him without faltering her gaze or the cheerful look on her face.  
  
"Hello Handsome."  
  
"Hello." He stood and pulled a chair out for her.  
  
"Why thank you." Calleigh smiled at him again as she sat.   
  
"And they say chivalries dead." Came her comment from behind blue eyes and batting long lashes.  
  
He smirked at her wit.  
  
"Where's your band of merry men?"  
  
"They were a bit to merry." He deadpanned.   
  
She laughed as he motioned towards Eric sitting at a table not far off.  
  
He looked conscious? Yes. Merry? Not any more.  
  
"Where's Alexx?" she asked scanning the room quickly.  
  
"She had to go home."  
  
"Well it is late," she gave a small laugh, "I didn't expect you to be here."  
  
"I had no reason to leave." He looked away. "And every reason to stay."  
  
Before she could say anything he continued, "Would you like a drink?"  
  
She hadn't planed on drinking, she had her car after all, and it was already quite late, no she wouldn't stay.  
  
She met his eyes. "I'd love one."  
  
She didn't care anymore.  
  
She didn't think she cared, maybe it was the ever intoxicating drinks slowly over whelming her senses or the music's rhythm moving her towards the door or… no she didn't care what he thought, all she wanted was him and she didn't care about tomorrow anymore.  
  
She wanted him.  
  
Without a second thought she launched herself at him, all resolve and embarrassment lost in the moment.  
  
Caught off guard opening her apartment door he stumbled backwards as she viciously rapped her arms around his neck, pulling their lips together in a flurry of passion.  
  
Without releasing her he got his footing and pushed her up against the wall of her apartment, shoving the door shut in the process.  
  
His arms found there way to her back and worked up her bare skin pushing up her light shirt.  
  
She kissed him passionately, with intensity but relaxed as his strong hands held her steady.  
  
She unbuttoned his shirt and without breaking their embrace began to run her hands over his chest as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.  
  
She was sure she whispered that she loved him, sure she said his name but through their kisses she couldn't be sure.  
  
She wrapped one arm around his neck and he moaned as she moved the other one down and-  
  
He pulled away abruptly almost dropping her.  
  
"Horatio what are you doing!?!" she was startled but still smiling as she moved towards his mouth again for another embrace.  
  
He moved out of her way.  
  
"You're drunk Cal."  
  
"No I'm not." she replied trying desperately to cloak the slur to her words… and failing.  
  
"So are you?" she tried.  
  
He wasn't offcourse, he had driven her home.  
  
"I don't want you to regret this in the morning Cal."  
  
"I'm not going to Horatio! I've wanted this for all the mornings I can remember."  
  
She took a step towards him; bringing them desperately close but he just shook his head.  
  
He could smell her aroma; he could still taste her, being this close to her was overwhelming, her eyes shone brightly at him, she was all he wanted, he wanted to-  
  
"Not like this." He turned and walked to her door pausing as he opened it. "Get some rest Cal; I'll see you at work."  
  
"Horatio," she said surprised at the pleading tone her voice had adopted, so different from the sultry and lust filed words of moments passed.  
  
When he didn't stop she walked to her door, he kept walking,   
  
"I am NOT drunk!" she slammed the door and fell towards her bedroom.  
  
Oh God, Calleigh winced as the rays of early morning sun played upon her eyelids.  
  
Calleigh thought briefly that she hadn't been this uncomfortable in a while as the fact she was fully clothed registered.  
  
She rolled over quickly and regretted it as soon as her head started to pound and the room began to spin.  
  
Oh lord how drunk had she been!  
  
She raced to the bathroom just in time.  
  
When she finally rose from the toilet feeling not much better, she looked in the mirror, ugg! She was a mess!  
  
Last nights makeup was still on her face but no where near where it had started.  
  
Slowly she ran the water watching it in a daze as it slid down the side of her white basin and into the drain.  
  
She stood there for far too long, letting the quite wash over her.  
  
She washed her face, feeling slightly refreshed and then she brushed her teeth, thankful to be rid of the remaining taste of alcohol.  
  
Walking into the kitchen she rolled her neck, almost feeling human.  
  
Breakfast?  
  
Food? She reached at the thought.  
  
Or not.  
  
Shower? Yes, she thought she would have a shower, maybe the world would come into focus then.  
  
But first aspirin or she didn't think she was going to make it to work alive.   
  
As she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, thinking she could neither stand the noise of the blow dryer or the pull of a high do she looked at the clock.  
  
There was a good chance she was going to be late.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it quickly.  
  
That's when it hit her.  
  
She didn't know weather to laugh or cry.  
  
She laughed.  
  
The first bit of helpful information her brain processed was the fact her car wasn't down there.  
  
The reason why hit her second.  
  
Her hand flew up to her mouth as she remembered the previous night… in pieces.  
  
"My lord." She whispered as she tried to put it together.  
  
Well, she was drunk, she had kissed Horatio and she was almost positive she had propositioned him.  
  
He wasn't here now so she had a fair idea how that had worked out.  
  
She moaned as her headache pounded even more loudly.  
  
Shutting the door again, she remembered shutting the door last night, she walked to her phone and dialled Speeds number, he lived the closest and she had the best chance of catching him.  
  
"Hey there… how are you feeling… better than Eric? ... Oh I'm fine and dandy… yes peachy even... that's would be great! ... Okay see you."  
  
When she got to work she wasn't quite sure what to expect… she needed to talk to H.  
  
She didn't think she had done anything out of line in front of anyone else.   
  
Speed hadn't said anything and she hadn't asked but it wasn't the sort of thing he could have kept down.  
  
"Hey Eric." She smiled as she walked into the break room.  
  
When she didn't see Horatio she wasn't sure if she was happy or sad.  
  
Coffee…  
  
Oh she was happy alright, the brown instant gold that was gonna give her all the strength she needed was right there and-  
  
"Calleigh? Can we talk." She whirled around quickly wide eyed realising coffee wasn't in her near future.  
  
"Sure." She plastered on the biggest smile she could muster trying to hide her nerves, and found herself trying not to laugh.  
  
This was the most insane of situation!  
  
'Sorry for trying to jump you boss' oh my... she almost gasped, she had jumped him!  
  
He ushered her into his office and into a chair.  
  
She wanted him to sit to but he leaned against his desk.  
  
She knew she was red.  
  
She gave in, she had no idea how he had reacted last night and she didn't know if she wanted too but she knew exactly how she was going to deal with this.  
  
She had no choice.  
  
She laughed and let her head fall into her hands.  
  
"Oh Horatio, I'm so sorry." He didn't say anything so she looked up.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Jumping you!" she laughed then smiled sweetly, "Can I make it up to you...? I promise I'll never do it again?"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Why yes you can." He said with a suggestive smirk and a husky voice. "Dinner, and reconsider that promise." 


End file.
